


Going for it

by MR01



Series: Mend [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doom Patrol (TV), Justice League (2017)
Genre: An idea was born, Avocados at Law, Cliff pretends to be an attorney at law every chance he gets, Law School, M/M, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, Since the comic(s) established that, when being nervous about meeting new folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Three times Cliff pretends to be a lawyer, Larry plays along and people are confused yet going with it.And one time Cliff and Larry meet some actual lawyers who work hard to try to convince him to become one.





	1. NASCAR Legends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Doom Patrol' or 'Daredevil' I just thought I'd make a small crossover.

* * *

"Oh yeah, well I'm an attorney at law! And you're wrong. So suck it."

Cliff is done.

The next thing out of this asshat's mouth better be anything other than a stupid comment about who should have rightfully won the final Winston Cup or he's beating his ass.

They are at The Museum of NASCAR legends and he wants to cry, he can't for obvious reasons.

Mainly because he is a robot. But that's not the point.

His face and name are known here. His life meant something to so many people.

Or at least while he was himself and human.

He feels valid. Like he made it. He had it all.

At his prime and just winning. On the tracks or on the road, hell in his car he was a God.

He stops walking right in front of an exhibition on David Pearson where he meets someone named Danica Patrick.

Who offers him a glass of champagne clearly thinking that what he's wearing is an odd choice for a costume.

"Hey Cliff Steele, it's nice to meet you. I'm a lawyer."

Cliff is thinking 'aw crap I just said my name' but he was nervous since she actually approached him.

"Oh cool you're named after one of the best. His portrait is hung in the NASCAR Hall of Fame and it's a well deserved win."

She takes a sip of her drink as he watches the people walk past them.

"You know. I hear that Hollywood is trying to make his biopic but need his daughter's permission. I for one would love to go watch it." 

* * *

 Larry takes a minute to look over the place.

He starts to walk again while thinking that there are to many people and distractions here.

Finding a tall robot man shouldn't be this difficult.

Just as Larry is going to turn a corner he finally spots him talking to a beautiful woman.

He recognizes her immediately and okay this is so cool.

Cliff is talking with a famous NASCAR driver like himself, he thinks it must bring up fond memories.

Then saddness or longing to think about the race tracks and cheering masses, how much he'd missed it all.

Crap.

He has to intervene because it's thing to do so that his friend shouldn't suffer through the torture and because they really should leave now.

His approach is direct and to the point as he cuts in.

"Hello ma'am. Huge fan. Cliff, pal we gotta go. Vic has a situation and Jane found what we came for."

Larry touches Cliff's shoulder lightly, pointing him in the direction they should start heading to when Cliff seems to snap out of it.

Looking towards them both, saying.

"Oh yeah, cool. Cool well it was nice meeting you. Just remember, I'm a lawyer."

And Larry stills slightly not knowing if he should laugh or scream so he holds both back and mumbled the words 'yeah you are buddy.' before leading him for the exit.


	2. Justice is also a name

* * *

The first time Cliff pretended to be a lawyer was a half and half kinda deal.

He had been reading a news article on Hell's Kitchen lawyers.

Hands down good ones too. One is a devastingly handsome blind man and the other a celebrated ex-District Attorney.

Arguably the best in this side of the river. 

He got inspired and the second. 

Well he started getting panicky when people started to approach him. Having assumed the worst since the world really has not been that kind.

Plus Larry wasn't around since he was caught off guard, bombarded by reporters wanting an interview a few feet away. 

They are staring at the damages and okay yeah this will certainly cost a pretty penny.

Or a good small fortune and all he can realistically do is think of the word 'yikes.'

"Well that, it sucks ass but you know what I'm a lawyer. I'm pretty sure that I can help a little."

Cliff had just faced off against Red Tornado II 1on1 and it had been a glorious battle.

Albeit that is not the same thoughts the citizens of Bludhaven are currently working through.

They had wrecked some of the City's contributing property and he feels kinda bad.

Real iffy of just leaving now that he has taken care of the brainwashed Superhero and the Justice League is helping to monitor him.

 "Yes" Larry clears his throat as he approached.

Having escaped the crowds when Aquaman and Batman showed up with Flash. 

Now that the masses has bigger fish to fry and gawk at he moves.

Just walks up to the distraught older gentleman he sees talking to Cliff having just caught wind of the situation at hand and the exposure to press, threats and other people like them.

"Clifford here is definitely one a kind. A real hero even during working business hours..His day job of lawyering."

Larry takes the slow blinking on Cliff's side to be mildly surprised and the other person looks genuinely relieved.

"Uh, pal can I talk to you for a minute." Larry phrases it like a question in front of the pedestrians.

He even has a calm- gentle voice like honey as if he is all smiles behind the bandages.

Yet the robot man knows that it is definitely not one if the mummy cosplayer is pulling him aside quickly and away from the chunks of crowds forming.

"How are we supposed to fix this better yet when. We cannot stay here long."

"It is not safe for these people, the good ones or us. You may not know this Cliff and I am sorry no one told you but Blüdhaven is cesspool of-"

Larry is cut off by the Diana approaching them with Victor in toe.

Silently motioning for him to measure his words or stay quiet for the time being since the press is itching to go hanging on his every word. 

She smiles for the camera as Vic throws the peace sign while Cliff and Larry give each other a meaningful look.

Then wave 'hello' while remaining in place as best as they can.

A couple of minutes later when the commotion has died down enough and they have dressed into regular clothes.

Expect obviously for Cliff and Larry cause they came dressed like this and even changing clothes would be rendered pointless due to their distinguishable outward appearance.

They see Superman talking with Flash in a booth as they discuss something nobody catches until they are close.

Barry smiles up at them as they take a seat in a table close enough to hold a conversation with.

Hot air coming off his plate of syrup drenched french toast while he puts his fork to the side to talk and says.

"Hey we caught wind of the situation thanks to talking with some of the people here."

"Your concerns are valid. Definitely hero worthy which is so cool to see. Some hero's just bail. Still you guys are good to go."

"What do you mean by that?" Larry's question cuts deep and leaves no room for bullshit or maybe it was his tone that said no games here, ever.

Clark smiles something soft as he holds up his hands in mild surrender, like he wants nothing but peace.

"Do not worry. We have got you covered. We have a fund for it, any and all damages to property. That the governments around the world regardless of the UN's standings adhere to."

Arthur grabs Barry's fork and digs into his food only to get a sharp look from Vic and one of stunned shock by Bar.

Who offers him some more after that then Arthur says.

"We could also just get Batman to pay for it or if push comes to shove we can get Bruce Wayne to do it. He is in town for a few hours, he has time for a little charity."

Victor waives the waitress to them and orders a cup of coffee. When the woman leaves he simply says.

"If not I can. Star Labs could use the publicity here since we open a new center next month."

And Diana nods saying she will cover half if he is cool with it. 

"First I would like to congratulate you Cliff, I know it must have been extremely difficult to move on from racecar driving and NASCAR." 

She grabs one of Cliff's hands in her as a bright smile illuminates his view.

"I know how much it means to you. I am proud and in awe of you."

Cliff stares at their hands then at them and finally his eyes land on Larry's.

"Well I'm sure Cliff would love to do that but first." Larry runs a hand over his mouth a moment before continuing.

"I would like to tell you all about how this planet could use some more botanical awareness."

"Gardens every are losing their beauty and longevity due to miss information."

Cliff catches the small note of mirth coming from Larry's tone and he knows it's almost non-existent seeming unless you really pay attention. "I will only take a few minutes."

After three hours of plant talk, tediously boring plant talk Cliff thanks the Lord in silence because Larry is a real one. 

He made his love of his favorite hobby into a horror sounding distraction used for evil and good simultaneously. 

Just so that he wouldn't have to be put on the spot nor have his little lie picked apart like the pipe dream it is.


	3. Over

* * *

Cliff sets the spray bottle down. He thinks he's tagged up the Bus enough for it to almost look like new. 

"Larry, I'm ready to go." He admired his handy work and gives a thumbs up when Larry whistles praise.

Yet he is still not getting on the buss he is just standing there beside him. Tugging at his coat a little closer before clearing his throat.

"Well here's the thing Cliff, I haven't been here in years so truth be told." He adjusts his shades and quickly says the rest. Saying his peace.

"I am not the best qualified person to help. You could have asked Victor or Robin.."

Cliff blinks. Standing stiff before deflating and it's kind of ugly, the sound the bottle makes when he crushed it before dumping into the garage can.

"Oh..Huh, so you don't want to go? That's cool, I guess. That is fine. I'll just figure it out. No problem." Larry bites his lower lip lightly knowing that he's going to cave because Cliff sounds kinda bummed out even though his robot tone doesn't change in volume.

* * *

 "All I'm saying is that I am not 100% sold on this being how you put in a request form."

They are at the MVD and Cliff is filing for a driver's license.

He knows that not a lot of cars are modeled after his..physique yet he has the Bus and if he saves up money or asks Victor to help him out he can get a decent ride.

All he knows tight now is that he missed driving and the road like he misses his daughter Clara which way is too damn much as it is if anyone's asking.

He watches Larry mentally say 'fuck it' and start to go up to one of the closest help desks.

"It's fine Larry. I've got this." Cliff offers his hand as he walks next to him. Sliding by only to cut in.. "Hey, I'm a lawyer."

And he gives no other context as he steps up to the plate before the camera just ready for the picture.

Not all that sure that he screwed up on the document too much. Since Larry has nimble, lovely hands and fingers that helped him greatly by filling out the application for him.

 "Yeah sorry about that, he just really loves his job."  Larry smiles sheepishly because he often forgets that no one can see it or his real face which at times is a blessing and a half.

The receptionist gives him a weird look, probably thinking that he is LARPing or an aficionado getting a month early headstart on Comic-Con.

Before looking at Cliff.

Asking.

"K. And you filled out the paperwork already?"

"Yes" Cliff and Larry answer in unison. Staring at each other briefly before looking at the guy.

"Great. That means you can step half an inch closer to the right and sorry about this man but you gotta take off your..." He pauses for a moment then says. "Helmet. It's policy. For police. An extra precaution so you don't drive under the influence etc."

Cliff looks at Larry again but this time Larry trusts in the thoughts that are probably crossing his mind. Hr blinks as if he is wanting help or a distraction.

"He's just a very good lawyer. He has a really familiar face and has some powerful people gunning for him if you catch my drift. I would like to keep him as anonymous as possible." 

Larry leans against the counter and the man follows his actions. Wanting in on the secret.

Lowering his voice. Making it gentle yet undeniably persuasive as he continues. 

"If all goes right. This man will be going into witness protection." He causes for a second. "Diplomatic immunity." Backing up the  he straightened out his coat.

The guy laughs it off. Their little moment and even makes a joke of the situation. Snapping Cliff's picture. 

"Fine whatever but if someone from Pinkerton's or the Men in Black come to kill me I know who to blame."

Having Cliff post his electronic signature on a key pad. Saying "congrats" before he starts to turn away, intent on forgetting the incident.

Larry doesn't let go of it yet, his tone sounding slightly ominous yet promising like he means only good things.

"Bureau of Normalcy is what you mean but yeah essentially. No law man on either side of it will come after you. Scouts honor."


End file.
